Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel combination of chemotherapeutic agents which are useful in the treatment of neoplastic diseases.
The combination is based on the addition of a pyrimidine deoxyribonucleoside compound to a combination of 5-fluorouracil and an interferon to provide an improved chemotherapeutic regimen for the treatment of neoplastic diseases or the treatment of malignant neoplasms.
In the prior art combinations of 5-fluorouracil and interferon-.alpha. have been described for the treatment of malignant neoplasms as well as combinations of 5-fluorouracil and deoxynucleosides such as 2'-deoxyinosine.
The present invention is concerned with a novel treatment regimen which combines 5-fluorouracil, interferon-.alpha. and a deoxynucleoside.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic regimen which is based on the combined administration of a pyrimidine deoxyribonucleoside, 5-fluorouracil and interferon-.alpha..
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel method for the treatment of neoplastic diseases which uses a particular dose of a pyrimidine deoxyribonucleoside, 5-fluorouracil and interferon-.alpha..
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the specification.